The Good Akuma and The Soul Reapers
by Happycafegirl
Summary: Warning : Akuma Allen , showing of Yullen, randomness (i wrote all of this in School from chapter 1 to 4) sooo Allen and the gang go to Karakura town and ran into some Hollow's thinking they are *Evil* Akuma they fight them until Ichigo comes and helps them,lets see what goes when the gang of one Good Akuma and some exorcist goes to Ichigo's school while they help the soul society
1. the meeting

**The Good Akuma and the Soul Reapers !**

Disclaimer

Man – Hoshino Katsura

Bleach – Tite Kubo

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Allen , Akuma form now!" a girl with green black hair with violet eyes yelled " ok Lenalee" Said a boy with red brown hair and silver eyes right before he turned into a giant Fox with wings with crystals on them ( like Flandre from Touhou) and fur the color of the sun setting. "What is this thing" both lavi and Kanda said at the same time. "Hey Yu we said the same thing at the same time" Lavi said cheerfully before a Katana , Mugen was at his throat " Don' . .my .name" Kanda said to Lavi " Yu, don't kill Lavi" Allen said. Only Allen was able to call Kanda by his first name, Yu. They were fighting a thing that looked like a bird with a white mask and a hole where the heart was suppose to be. "*gasp* this one won't go down Lenalady" Lavi said to Lenalee. "

Lavi stop talking and start attacking" Allen said in an annoyed voice. "Geez Al-chan just chill out little buddy-eep!" Lavi got scared because Allen went up close to his face "How many times do I have to say don't. Call. Me . little . buddy!" Allen said. "well not in that form he is bigger than all of us Baka Usagi*" Kanda told Lavi. "Grrr I just want this to be over so I can go and lay down" Allen said but he suddenly gasped " Yu, Lavi , Lenalee , did you see that?" "See what Al-chan?" Lavi said looking around "Baka Usagi that flash of orange" "Allen change into h- Allen look out!" Lavi said just as they heard a voice say ' Gensuga Tencho' then a blue thing hit Allen in his chest " Ghaaaa!" "ALLEN!" Lavi said just before he caught Allen in his human 10 year old form. "Hey where did that Hollow go?" the person that hit Allen said "I never heard of this Hollow" Kanda said _'I don't like him, he hurt Allen' _Kanda thought. "The fox one with the wings, I'm Ichigo kurosaki"he said "Yu Kanda, just call me Kanda" "Lavi"

"Lenalee and this one here is Allen" "hey what is wrong with Allen?" Ichigo said "no baka you hit him with that blast" Kanda stated "then he is the hollow" Ichigo said. "don't you dare hurt Allen" Kanda said while raising Mugen to protect Allen from him. "Owwww that hurt…..huh what's going on?" Allen said when he woke up. "Hey sorry 'bout hitting you I'm Ichigo"

"It's ok * yawns and turns into kitten size fox akuma* wake me up when we go somewhere" And thus Allen fell asleep. "Um let's go somewhere so allen can sleep soundly"Lavi said. "S-" just as Ichigo was about to finish the sentence someone yelled his name "What is it Rukia?" He looks to see Rukia , Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji , and Hitsuguya running/walking towards them . "Oh hey guys these are my friends, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Hitsuguya, Uyru, and Orihime , Guys these are Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and the little guy is Allen" Ichigo said to his friends.

" Awww such a cute Fox." Orihime said while Allen was sleeping in Kanda's arms. "S-s-Sstrike" Lavi yelled while looking at Orihime with hearts in his eyes before allen woke up to Lavi yelling and scratched him on the face. "oww Al-chan that was mean." Lavi said to Allen who looked at him with a tired look. " che you deserved it for waking him up Baka Usagi" Kanda said. While he was talking, Orihime took Allen into her arms and started to pet him and Allen started to purr in a fox way. "Soo cute ~~"Rukia and Orihime said.

BOOM

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!

MUHAHAHAHAH

I left it as a cliffhanger.

Baka Usagi = Idiot Rabbit

Yea Kanda seems OOC but its Yullen and its my first time doing a Yaoi…. No this story is not going to change rating to M for you hard core Yaoi fans…including me but I am really bad at writing romance… plus I wrote this in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DGM – Katsura Hoshino

Bleach – Tite Kubo

Mood- pumped

Listening to – Stamp Album by Italobrother and Basshunter and Darkness and magic by psycho punk, Anima Libera (on Spotify)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

BOOM! "What was that?" Allen asked shocking everyone …well except Ichigo and Allen's gang( Kanda, Lenalee , and Lavi) " Wow Allen-chan can talk" Rukia said. "Allen, full akuma form …NOW!" Kanda said. "Ok Yu, Orihime-san please throw in me into the air now." Allen stated to her "You're not going to get hurt are you?" She asked Allen. "Of course not!".

So Orihime threw Allen up just as he started to glow , next thing they knew there was a giant fox with wings and a black color with the black order symbol hanging from it and sharp teeth. "T-t-that's Allen?" Uryu said shocked that a small fox turned into was he is seeing. "Yup, that's Allen!" Lavi said. "Allen has many forms, Akuma- the form you are seeing, animal – the form you saw, and human- the form he is when not in Akuma or animal." Kanda said "Wait Allen has three forms, I don't get it?" Ichigo said confused. "YO! GUYS I'M ALL THE WAY UP HERE AND I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, TALK LATER AND NOW FIGHT!" Allen yelled just as the Hollow came back.

"Hey Allen, let us, the more experienced ones on Hollow's fight this."Rukia told him while pulling out her sword. "*sigh* Fine, I'll let you guys fight" Allen said. "Yu, please catch me "he said while giggling and turning into his human form. Kanda cached him just as the light surrounding him faded and you can still hear him giggling but instead of a deep giggle it was light and childish. "I'm so small!" They heard someone say but when they looked, where Allen landed in Kanda's arms , there was a little boy about the age of 10 with reddish brown hair and silver eyes and a really childish grin placed on his face.

* * *

"Is that Allen?" Uryu asked with Chad just looked shocked ( I kind of forgot He was here) and Rukia and Orihime looked like they were going to pounce him and cuddle him to death( pfft yea right , he's all ready dead) Until Ichigo walked up to Allen and picked him and looked around him. " Wait a little 10 year old is that giant fox with wings ( like flandre from Touhou) we just saw?" He yelled. "Yup!" Allen said childishly. "Hey strawberry head, let the moyashi go" Kanda growled protectively " Mou, Yuuuuuuuuu I am not a bean sprout!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"How does Allen know Japanese?" Chad asked "The creator of Akuma's home is in Japan and so All Akuma is Japanese." Lavi said. "Even if he is my creator, he is not my master, so I do not listen to his commands, he is an evil man , using my Akuma family to kill people even when all the Akuma are asking to be freed from his grasp" Allen said. " then how did you get out of his grasp?" Rukia asked " their general , Marian Cross , converted me into a good akuma not long after I awaken into an akuma." Allen explained.

So after Allen said all this , the Soul Reaper gang fought the hollow and it was gone. " So well why don't we go to my friend Urahara's shop to have some tea or coffee" Ichigo said. "Sure" Allen agreed while turning into his fox animal form and snuggled into Kanda's arm, making him blush. "Awww that's so cute~" Orihime comented. The position Allen was that he was belly up and snoring, he most likely fell asleep. "That is cute" Chad said "C-c-che let's just go" Kanda said and thus his blush also increased. "Wait Ichigo don't forget about me."a black cat that came out of nowhere went up to the exorcist and soul reapers "oh hey, guys this is Yoroichi" Ichigo said. " Yoroichi, these are Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and the little fox in Kanda's arm is Allen." Rukia told the female cat while pointing to the right people. "Ah it's nice to meet you" Yoroichi said. Yoroichi then turned into her human form and then they went to Urahara'shop


End file.
